


Marionette

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Brainwashing, Fanart, Gen, H/C bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: When Neal goes missing, what seemed like a kidnapping case at first soon turns into a matter of life and death when the kidnapper reveals his twisted plan to get back at Peter.





	Marionette

**Author's Note:**

> Oy, I got epicly inspired by a song I discovered recently and so - this happened :P My initial idea was a bit different but as it usually is with my muse - he went his own way :P
> 
> This fills the _**brainwashing/deprogramming**_ square on my [H/C Bingoo card](https://kanarek13.dreamwidth.org/35958.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/byf67mh63xunjes/marionette.png?dl=0)  



End file.
